Insight
by Howlitzer
Summary: More than you thought, less than you knew. [P3S]
a/n: You know, this is your fault. I hope you're happy. No, seriously. I do. Be blessed.

* * *

"Oi, Shadow!"

"What do you two buffoons want? You said it was urgent."

"Yeah! It was! There's a deal going down, and today's the last day! All you can eat chili dogs!"

"..."

Shadow glared at his two compatriots. Sonic had a pair of sunglasses on his head, while Amy wore a loose shirt and a pair of faded jeans, the spaghetti straps of her bikini visible around her neck.

The day was pleasantly warm, a cool breeze floating in to wash over the city on occasion.

"C'mon, I'm actually starving!" Amy said as she grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Wait-"

"No time!"

He grumbled as she pulled him across the busy street and into a restaurant, which was slowly filling with people. He figured it was the afternoon rush.

Sonic found an empty booth and slid to the window on the red leather seat. Shadow sat on the opposite side while Amy snuggled up to the blue hedgehog, much to his annoyance.

"So this was the 'emergency'," Shadow said flatly.

"Ah, we just wanted you to get out of the house," Sonic said as he shoved Amy off gently.

"Did someone put you up to this?"

"Hm? Nah, it was all my idea. Besides, couldn't hurt having a third wheel around."

"Geez, So-nic!" Amy whined. "This was supposed to be our date!"

"Oi, I never agreed to that. It was the beach, then we would meal, and then we would deal. With the bill."

Shadow grimaced.

"We could have done with something higher class, but whatever." A waitress came up to the table and took orders.

"Your biggest order of chili dogs, please! Extra cheese! Oh, just about...three loaded hot dogs for the lady," Sonic said cheerfully.

"Mild, please~"

"Mild stuff, as she says. Shadow, anything? I'm buying," Sonic said.

"New York Striploin, medium. Baked potato, sour cream only. Red wine. The whole bottle. Two glasses." He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "I'm sure the hero here has no objections. Unless he wants to add Fraud to his prestigious title of Faker."

Sonic laughed heartily. "Classic Shads! Going for the jugular. Go ahead, ma'am. Add it up. Oh, get me like...a big glass of orange soda."

"I'll bring a jug over. Two, actually."

"Yeah! That's cool!"

"I will be back with your orders in a few minutes. Sit tight," the waitress said.

"Roger."

"How are things, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Fine."

"Doing okay?"

"Yes."

"Man of few words, huh."

"Indeed." He stared out the window at the passing cars.

"Well, that's fine. I can see why she likes you."

"Huh?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Rouge, I meant. You two are close, right?"

"We just live together."

"But you've gotta be a big softie on the inside."

His eyes narrowed as he gave her his attention. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, come on," Amy said with a flip of her wrist. "You know how Rouge is. All tough and mysterious on the outside, but super sentimental on the inside. Vulnerable and needy. You fill that gap, Shadow."

"What would make you say such a thing?" he asked, half annoyed.

"I can see it. It's clear as day!"

Sonic made a mocking gesture and she hit him in the arm.

"Clear as...?"

"Admit it. You love her to bits."

"Don't say that. And don't go around spreading rumours," he said fiercely. "We are not in that kind of relationship."

"Aw, come on," Sonic said. "I bet you two are-"

"If you finish that sentence I will tear your heart from your chest."

Sonic raised his hands. "Just saying. I'm sure you bleed red just like the rest of us dudes."

"That's awful, Sonic. Don't sexualize her like that!" Amy whined.

"You think she needs _my_ help with that?"

"Ugh, you're such a pig sometimes!"

Sonic stretched his face out and made loud snorting sounds.

"Listen, you-"

"Relax, Mr. Bright Side. I was clowning. No need to go maximum chivalry on me," Sonic said to Shadow.

"You should be more like Shadow," Amy said with a smile. "A real gentleman."

"I treat the ladies just fine. By staying _far away from them_."

"Sonic!"

"What. That's my strategy and I'm sticking to it," he said lazily. "'Sides, I know better. Rouge is a classy lady...Shadow'll tell you."

"..." Shadow looked at Sonic quizzically.

"Everyone's got their flaws, but they've also got their own reasons. Some people like me and Shads are built to live alone. In the cold and darkness and all that. But others...even as much as they try to brave it all, they still start shivering. So they need someone to warm 'em up from time to time. A companion, a friend."

"..."

"Amy's right. You do love her...but you're a man of few words, and you stick to your namesake. So it's all behind the walls. You don't talk, you act."

"Sonic...?" Amy looked at him intently, but he closed his mouth and stopped talking.

"That's enough outta me. I think we've poked our noses into Shadow's business enough. At least for one day," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah. You have."

"'Course." He flashed that familiar smirk.

"Aw, but you were so deep, Sonic!"

"That? Nah, you should hear Blaze get into it. That woman could write ten books on how you get out of bed each morning and how it relates to the cosmos or something," he said to Amy. "Food's here!"

"Oh, yay! I'm super starved!" Amy said.

Shadow looked down at his plate of steak. He slowly took up the knife and fork, pausing before cutting into the meat.

* * *

"Do you mind it?"

"Hm?"

Rouge stopped and turned from the entrance to the kitchen, clad in a shirt and shorts. Shadow stepped out of his room to look at her.

"Do you mind that...I just act? And that I don't say the words? Does it hurt?"

"..."

"I don't mean to do it...if it is painful."

"..."

She walked towards him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. The light seemed to dim around them, the summer heat filling the hallway.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Do you wish for more?" he asked. She pressed her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sometimes. I do it selfishly."

"Do you dream about it?"

"All the time. I do it selfishly."

"..."

"You're a gentleman, you know."

"I love you."

"You're a gentleman, Shadow."

"I love you."

"I'm a selfish person."

"I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, tightly.

"I always knew," she said, absorbing his warmth. "But I'm a selfish person. Will you sing to me?"

"Only behind these walls."

"Is it hollow when I say those words? Because I say them so often?"

"You're a selfish person."

"I know."

"...that's how I know you always mean it."

"Don't let go. Please."

"Okay."

The light seemed to brighten again as he looked up. She pulled him closer and closed her eyes.


End file.
